


Legacy

by payroo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payroo/pseuds/payroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds an old holo about clone troopers while recovering on the Resistance base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

 

 [full view here](http://orig11.deviantart.net/bb98/f/2016/093/0/6/legacy_by_payroo-d9x8qgu.png)

 

The holo was just one of many out of the stack Finn had taken from the Resistance records storeroom to supplement his thus far rather one-sided historical education while he recuperated, but his eyes were drawn as if by tractor beam to the tiny lettering printed on the side.  
  
CT-7567 - that sounded like a stormtrooper designation. And below that - CC-2224. CT-5555.  
  
Clone troopers. To hear the First Order tell it, they had been an ideal to strive towards and ultimately exceed, the perfect soldiers who had ushered in the Empire thanks to their absolute obedience and uniformity.  
  
But when Finn booted up the holo, he saw the faces of individual men, and to his surprise, _names_. Rex. Cody. Fives. Echo. Tup. Kix. Jesse. The list ran on and on. He saw a dizzying range of tattoos, elaborate painted designs on armor, intricate patterns shaved into hair - even the tilt of one clone’s eyebrows set him apart from the furrow of his brother’s, a playful twist of the lips here against a harder line of determination there.  
  
Finn didn’t know how many hours passed as he sat riveted by the holo-record. Despite the cruel circumstances of their creation, the clones had risen above being the emotionless tools they were intended as, had minds and hearts that refused to be reduced to mere organs. One had even come close to unmasking the vast conspiracy behind the rise of Palpatine. A pawn, rising against the chessmaster. And though the clone, no, the man ( _Fives_ , Finn burned the name deep into his memory) had ultimately failed, reading about how he defied everything he knew so he could fight for what was right set something to steel in Finn’s chest.  
  
He raised his fingers to pass through the projection, as if he could absorb it into his very self like the tattoos that marked so many of the men. Finn would not let those names be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://payroo.tumblr.com) where i mostly draw star wars fanart these days.


End file.
